The Wrong End of The Gun
by Akirou
Summary: She glanced at me with the most frightened expression on her face. And to think, she was the one who screamed at me earlier for being a coward for not killing her. It was hard to believe she was that same girl. An AsuCaga story. 2part. AxC


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gundam Seed, its characters, or plot.

_Aki-note:_ Hey to everyone that still remembers who I am! I have a new story for you all to read and enjoy! And well, it's taking place during Gundam Seed Episode 24. I kinda just mixed and made up some of my own scenes, cuz I couldn't quite remember wut happened in the episode. But that wasn't the main part of the story anyway. It's a build up, but hey, it's a lemon. ANYWHO! This is dedicated to hibiscus.

P.S. Lemon is in my LJ, which u can find on my profile. Click the website thingy link.

* * *

She glanced at me with the most frightened expression on her face. And to think, she was the one who screamed at me earlier for being a coward for not killing her. It was hard to believe she was that same girl.

* * *

It all started with stories I had overheard at the academy. All these upper-classmen had shared their stories of their missions and such. But one soldier in particular had shared a story I would never forget. Eventually, the idea became appealing, to all students, up until he was expelled from the academy for breaking a very important rule.

I'm known for keeping my priorities straight and I've completed every mission assigned to me without difficulty. It's only expected.

But nothing had seemed so difficult for me to complete until that day. The day I knew I couldn't be the best soldier I could be. The day that I was going to be the rule breaker. The day that I deserved to be relieved of my position from the ZAFT.

And all because of one girl.

My father had often told me, once mother had passed away, that women were most deceptive creatures on this planet. I never quite understood how. They had seemed so subtle, so meek. Of course, the only real women in my life were Lacus and my mother. They weren't exactly the best examples of deception.

"_You'll realize it, when you fall into their trap."_

"_What kind of trap father?"_

"_Love."

* * *

_

"Damnit!"

I banged my fist against the damned screen. 'No signal' it read. No signal my ass. My unit wasn't dropped off that far from the battle scene.

I realized soon that it was just pointless damaging the screen and I sent off an open signal in the water.

"This is fucking ridiculous."

I looked around the surroundings. Quiet and barren. A deserted island. _Just great_. It took no less than 10 minutes tops to walk from my end of the island to the other.

Something came to my view even before I came to the open area on the other side. A fallen enemy ship. A skygrasper of the Earth forces.

I stepped from the brush to take a closer look. Perhaps there was nothing to be alarmed of. Perhaps it had already been there. But who was I kidding? The unit was still discharging smoke from an obviously recent attack at the wings.

Footprints. No doubt the pilot must have crash landed here as well.

I reached for my gun, my finger ready at the trigger.

Stepping beside stones that reached at least 5 feet higher than me, I kept a close watch around the surrounding area. The footsteps came to a sudden halt a few steps before where I stood.

I caught sight of the stranger. They had a gun at ready as well.

The next part seemed nothing more than a blur to me. I must have made a sound of some sort because they had found me and opened fire almost immediately after. For a natural, their shot had been fast and true. They scored a bullet through my suit and dashing my arm and shot my gun away from my grasp.

I leaped behind some stones for cover. Without a gun to shoot, I was a sitting duck. Luckily enough, I had a knife. Not as dependable as a gun, but it was enough to deal with any natural, no matter how good a shooter they were.

I stole a glance from behind the rock. They had let their guard down, staring instead at my gun. As to why? Hell, they were a natural, anything of a coordinator's would fascinate them.

It was my chance. I jumped from behind and jumped on them, straddling them. My hands were leaning on their chest, my one hand gripping their collar with complete force, and my other hand raised, ready to strike at will with my knife. I pressed my arm harder at their chest. And the most awkward thing had happened.

They were screaming.

My eyes must have grown twice their size. This enemy of mine was a _woman_. Not only from the screaming but, they had a chest. An actual chest.

* * *

I had bound her wrists and legs with rope, even if she lacked an Earth Forces I.D. I couldn't very well keep an ordinary citizen as a hostage, but I couldn't allow her to reach her reinforcements.

I watched her wash the sand away from herself in the rain and relieve herself, somehow, of a crab crawling up her shirt. She was the most peculiar woman I have ever met. She wasn't meek or subtle in any way whatsoever. Just moment ago, as she relieved herself of the crab, she had almost exposed herself to me.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm almost sure that's not very lady-like.

* * *

We had found a cave and called it a temporary shelter until our forces found us. I glanced outside the cave front. It was storming now, but my signal that I released earlier was still blinking.

A sneeze had disrupted me from my thoughts. The girl, she was sneezing.

"Take off your clothes."

Her expression was hilarious. She thought she could shield herself with her bound hands and legs.

"What are you asking me to do?" she screamed indignantly.

I reached for my sac and took out some mugs, coffee, and a blanket.

"Use this to keep yourself warm while you let your clothes dry by the fire. In the meantime, I'll make use of these things to prevent us from getting sick from the rain."

As I busied myself with the drinks, she grunted. And I looked up.

"What's the matter now?"

She extended her arms and legs forward. They were still bound.

"Let me free first, moron."

I untied her quickly and kept the ropes by my side. I would have to bind her up once more, just in case she would do something rather stupid, I would have reinforcements. She was a feisty one.

She hid beneath the blanket I gave her and this time, it was my turn to grunt.

"What now?"

"Give me your hands and feet." I waved the ropes in my hands.

She released a sound ranging from pissed off to what seemed to be her stubborn nature.

I tied her and received no struggle from her, surprisingly, as the first time.

After handing her a mug of coffee, I sat on a rock, opposite of her. She was staring at the fire while I stared at her.

This situation reminded me of that situation. The situation behind the story. The story that had that boy expelled.

He had captured some number of women and children on one mission and he decided, since his fellow soldiers were all M.I.A., that as he waited for his ship, he could have a little "fun".

He grabbed the prettiest female of the bunch and had grabbed her in the most god-awful places.

"This, you natural sluts, is what happens when you get in the way of coordinators!"

He had raped the woman in front of all their faces, showing them just what coordinators were capable of. A bad example? Yes, indeed.

But no official in the academy had found out until it was his time to graduate. He had decided to tell everyone, no longer just a secret between friends, but to every student in the academy of his accomplishment. Officials had heard students gossiping about his escapades and immediately expelled the boy from the school.

* * *

I must have lost track of my mind because the girl had somehow found her way to my gun. She had it pointed right at me, finger at ready on the trigger.

"Don't come any closer, you coordinator!"

I took caution of what I was going to do next, but my head was drawing an utter blank.

"If you know any better," – I drew my knife – "you won't move and run to that gundam of yours."

I stood at ready.

"You're going to use that thing aren't you? To kill more people?"

I stared at her. She was tearing and her voice was shaky.

"No more! No more killing! No more taking innocent lives, you BASTARD!"

She had fired and missed some vital parts of me by a mere hair. My side bled freely, my arm still covered in dry blood, and somehow in the process, I freed her legs from the ropes that bind them.

"Don't call me a bastard."

She had golden eyes. Tearing ones that stared at me with such hatred I have never seen before.

My head flashed back to that boy's story.

I was no longer in the academy. I was a soldier. And if I were court marshaled, they wouldn't dare bring a natural as a witness. I was tired of taking orders. No one was around for miles, and it would stay that way until the storm would pass.

Under impulse, my head must have lowered down to hers, my one hand at her bound wrists and my other secured at her stomach.

"You should be nicer to the person who's got you tied up, natural."

She glared at me with those brilliant eyes. "Bastard, you murderous bastard. Once you kill me, you'll kill the rest of them!"

"I never said I was going to kill you."

My lips lowered down to hers. She was resisting and turned her head aside. I kissed her cheek instead.

"Bastard. Kill me, why don't you? It would be better than using me like this! Disgracing me by using me like some ordinary whore!"

Her screaming was getting on my nerves. I pressed a finger against my lips. "Shh. You're too pretty a natural to kill…"

I clasped her cheeks against my fingertips, demanding she pay attention to me only. And I kissed her hard.

"…At least for now."

Her eyes opened wide.

This was so unlike me. But, I must admit, it was such an invigorating change.

And I left her breathing hard.

"You're a coward! A coward for not killing me! A coward for just using me! Some ZAFT soldier you are! You're a fucking cowa-"

I slapped her.

"Shut up."

She started to tear again. Despite herself, she glared at me with the utmost intensity. She bit back the tears, but it wouldn't be enough.

"I said behave, you natural."

* * *

I watched her, secluding herself on that same rock, underneath that same blanket, with that same look in her eyes.

A look at no longer showed me how vigorous she was capable of being. No, it was nowhere to be seen.

I offered her a cup.

She just stared into the fire. How vulnerable she was.

"It's almost morning and the storm has passed. Your troops should be here soon to pick you up on the other side of the island."

She kept on staring. Whatever thoughts, if any, racing through her mind were obviously occupying her time to talk to me instead.

Had I hurt her that much?

I surely do regret taking advantage of this woman, who had done me no wrong. She was so innocent and so pure, and yet I tainted her.

I sat from the other side of the fire, still strongly burning after all that, and I stared at her, too.

She had stood up to pick up some more firewood and threw it into the fire. It grew and sparks flew by my side.

I was able to catch a glimpse of her, waist down. There was a drying trail of white on the inner side of her thighs and marks of red all over her. Her neck, thought surrounded by that unruly blonde hair, had shown signs of abuse as well.

Did I feel the guilt yet?

Of course I did.

But of course, sense reassured me. As scared as I was, I knew she wouldn't say a word after all this. That this was to be our little secret.

I drifted away to a slumber and the last thing I remember seeing was her, still in her same position, staring at that same fire with those dulled eyes of gold.

* * *

I watched her climb those rocks back to her troops. Until she was gone, I made my way back to my own troops. I had left feeling no ounce of pleasure and the weight of the world on my shoulders. I knew she wasn't going to say a word, but I'm skeptical. This wouldn't be the first time I was wrong.

* * *

Well, I decided to make this a two part story. The second one oughtta be close to good. XD

I think I failed at the whole rape thing, but hell…don't ask me. You know the deal.


End file.
